Remote Orbing
Remote Orbing is the ability to orb other people from one place to another without establishing physical contact. It is a form of remote teleportation. It can be channeled through the mind or hands. Paige Matthews, however, channels her power through vocal commands, but on occasion has been known to overcome this limitation, and will eventually outgrow it altogether. This ability is considered an advanced stage of telekinetic orbing. Examples The Elders The Elders used this ability to orb Leo out of the manor before he could marry Piper.Magic Hour As an Elder, Leo Wyatt used this to orb a group of students out of the manor and Up There to protect them. He later used it to send Phoebe from magic school back to the manor. She asked him for some orbing assistance, and he simply raised his hand toward her to send her off. Chris Halliwell Chris once used this power to send Leo to Valhalla,Oh My Goddess! Part 2 and later to teleport his older brother from the manor, back home to their grandfather.Kill Billie: Vol. 2 Wyatt Halliwell Wyatt once sent his baby brother Chris from magic school to the manor when the were having a sibling rivalry. Melinda Halliwell After coming into her powers Melinda was able to send Piper and her aunt Phoebe outside her mother's restaurant during a tantrum. Paige Matthews Paige's telekinetic orbing powers advanced to this level in 2004, she used it to send Phoebe back to the manor by raising her hand and yelling "Home!". She later used it to send Darcy back to the manor with Pandora's Box by once again raising her hand and yelling "Home!". Darcy disappeared in a glow of orbs, and came to a rough landing in the attic. In the battle to reclaim the Up There and stop Neena from destroying the world, Paige used this power to orb Neena out of the Heavens, giving her sisters time to cast a spell in put her soul back into her body. While inside the Nexus of The All, Paige became able to use her powers to their full potential, allowing her to scatter the orbs of a souless automaton around the world; thus destroying him. She was also able to orb Darryl around the world without touching him or calling out to him. It is hinted that Paige's powers will advance to this stage naturally at some point in the future. List of beings who use(d) Remote Orbing *The Elders *Paige Matthews *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell *PatraCopied from Paige. Notes and Trivia *The main difference between this ability and telekinetic orbing is that the latter requires the user to call the object while the former has the user calling the name of the location. * While Patra had stolen Paige's powers, she was able to send Billie out of the house by saying "Porch!".Repo Manor *This is the last power gained by a Charmed One in the series. Paige's other Whitelighter powers don't count because she always had them, but just never knew how to use them for a time. *Like telekinetic orbing and orbing this power has a dark counterpart called remote black orbing which was only demonstrated by the darklighter Rennek. References Category:Powers Category:Modes of teleportation